Shinobi
by FritsL
Summary: In his costschool there are two kinds of people. The normal kids, and the shinobi. It's the group of outcast, problems so big the normal kids can't even image. That's not the bad thing, the bad thing is they keep telling me; you'll be an Shinobi. NARUSASU, kakairu, and a little shikatema (some others probably)
1. The costschool

I'm not supposed to be here. There's nothing wrong with me. I don't need extra attention or extra school. Why did they feel the need to put me here? Can't they see I'm fine? A costschool.  
Yes now, all of the sudden they feel the need to send me to an costschool.  
What's the problem with being in a normal school? can't you be in an normal school when you're parents died? That is basically how this is, my parents died and now they want me to go here, afraid I'll be too much to handle.  
Fucking idiots.

"This will be your room" I glared at the masked man showing me around before looking into my room. Two beds? "I want a room for me alone" My voice was low and demanding." "what was that?" "I said, give me a room for me alone" " as a matter of fact that isn't what you said, now let's head to your first class" I could see him smiling behind his mask, not even caring one bit about the dark glare that stood on my face.  
I hated this guy since the moment I first saw him. Now, that isn't a very unusual thing in my world but this guy, it had something that made me want to punch him in the face really bad. I think the calm sound of his words while he has this hint of making fun of you, looking down on you. His first words we're actually nice, but they sounded horrible to me. Maybe that was because he let me wait in the cold for about 20 minutes and then coming up with an lame excuse. Sorry lost my shoe, or whatever he said. Seems like a fucking great idea to me; let's let the new kid that just lost his parents wait in the blistering cold. It seemed like something he would do, Kakashi hatake.

I cam into my class, looking around I could only think one thing; I was not going to enjoy being around people again.  
Kakashi didn't even look at me while he told me who my new teacher would be. No he had his eyes focused on the nose scarred men the whole time. I could see iruka was trying to avoid his gaze by giving me all the attention but the tension between them was almost too obvious. "sasuke-kun you can sit to sakura" A girl with pink hair shot up "hai sencei!" I looked back at iruka to see him staring at kakashi with a slight blush on his face. What's going on between them?  
I walked up to the pink haired while she shot up with a blush like a crazy fangirl. " Uchiha-kun" I groaned and sat next to her "My name is sakura, uh, maybe I could show you around some time" Immediately a blond girl shot up " I can help" " Inooo.." Sakura whined.  
A blond boy shot up "Sakura no need to be that nice!" the boy gave me the biggest deathglare ever. "Naruto stay out of it! baka"  
The whole class started yelling at each other. I spaced out and ignored everyone but this mess did make me wonder why the teacher didn't step in earlier. r how it was humanly possible for people to be this hyper. It's annoying if people are that hyper. Most annoying? The pink trying to flirt with me even though I have to sit next to her, for the whole lesson and the blond boy yelling even harder then the rest and constantly being mad because he pink talked to me. How can- even on on a costschool- kids be like this? Is the rest of this school also like this?

" You see those kids?" I groaned "can't you see I'm trying to eat lunch? Alone." he was quiet for a while " believe me it's important" I looked at him pulling up one eyebrow, still managing to show my annoyance. "Uh, so, you see those kids? The weird group. He pointed at the people in my class. Pinky, skinny blond girl, fatso, lazy guy, sunglass guy, dogboy, hyper blond, and a few more.  
" They're the shinobi, the outcasts, the weird people. It's always been like that in this school, every year there's a group that stands out, they are in the costschool for special reasons or they're just weird.. with the years they earned the name shinobi, no one knows why because it was that way, before we came here, maybe even before we were born.." I nodded keeping my eyes on the group,  
"what kind of reasons?" I asked with still an irritated voice  
" Oh like.. Uh, the blond girl is anorexic, the fat boy is obese, the guy with the ponytail is here for the fat one and the skinny one they're friends. The dog boy, well it's obvious; he was kicked out of all the schools for having a dog, There's a lot more but I guess most of them are just weird"  
"What about naruto?" He gave me a surprised look while I mentally cursed myself for calling him by his name or even minding him. "Everyone just hates him. No one really knows why, it's just always been there, apparently some of his elementary school kids brushed it off on us. Now that I look at him, I feel disgusted to. Everyone just... Hates him. I get them, he's loud annoying, It's okay that he's the one that everyone looks down on I guess. I can't help but feel disgusted as well."


	2. My roommate

" you" I grunted while walking into my room. I knew from the moment I found out that I would have to live with a roommate that I wasn't going to enjoy this, but this? This just tops it all. This is really the worse. Most annoying. "Hey! I'm naruto, I'm not really sure I had a chance to introd-" "Fuck off" I sat down on my bed and put on my music while naruto started yelling at me. But somehow, the words naruto said when he finally calmed down and the silence in my music came at the exact same moment. They fitted so well that i heard what he said perfectly  
"Great naruto, doing good on making friends again"  
Something in me pinched my heart as the sarcasm dripped off his voice. I don't know if it was pitty for the stupid dope or the fact that I never even tried to make friends. I decided to ignore the feeling and listen to the music blasting through my eardops. I tried to dream away, do nothing, let my thoughts take me over. Naruto nor me looked like we were planning on doing anything. So I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He sat behind his computer with the bigest grin ever on his face. What he was doing was a mystery to me. Maybe he was watching anime, or a drama, or maybe he was chatting with his friends. But whatever it was, he felt the need to laugh and grin about it. Now that I looked at him like that, he seemed even more happy on his side of the room. Everything was blue or orange. What the hell made him have orange in his room is something I wonder aswell. Of all the ugly colors you can choose it's pretty much the top. But it did look like him, annoyingly hyper, I have no idea how a room can be hyper but his side of the room maneged to be hyper and get on my nerves. Then I'm not even mentioning the amount of filthy ramen cups and underwear surrounding his bed. Some posters and a calendar with naked women were hanging on his wall.  
How is he managing to still be in this school? Or at least why doesn't he seem like he's in detention a lot? I've only been here one day so I might be mistaking but it doesn't seem that way. He should get kicked out of school. He seems like the clown. The annoying guy everyone laughs at.  
Is that why he's so hated? because Hate is something I don't see in him. Yes he's annoying but he seems like the ' nice guy' that's always happy. Everything about him yells that. From his blond hair to his blue with orange adidas shoes. Even his room and the boxers with ' judge my balls' on them that were laying on the floor. An idiot. My opposite.  
Honestly he's exactly my opposite. I'm not planning on ever changing anything in my side of the room. The black blankets and the white walls are just fine. To be honest I'd rather have no color in my room at all. But of cores my other half has to be so brightly eye blinding colored that it -without moving- is hyper enough to get on my nerves.

"Naruto open up!" I grunted opening my eyes at the loud voice and the knocks on the door. " Naruto I'll kick in the door brat!" - Wait I have a key.. Where's the damn key?! NARUTO JUST OPEN UP!" Naruto opened his eyes and rolled out of his bed, groaning loudly. He opened the door "Ohayo granny" "it's Lady tsunade for you, you dwarf." Tsunade? the scary principle right? did he just call her granny? Is he crazy? Again, how the heck isn't he kicked out of this school already?  
"you midget, you get to class, show sasuke around in the break, and detention after that" "haihai!" "And I told you get a new alarm clock" "I did but it broke and uh-" "I don't want to hear it! go to class" "Hai!"  
"is that it?" he looked at me. "Nanie?" "aren't you supposed to get into real big trouble for.. everything you do?" I said trying to find the biggest thing he did wrong but eventually leaving it with 'everything' "Nope" He started getting dressed and I followed. "So you seriously wake up with that stupid duckbud?" He asked me. "what?" "your hair" He pointed at my head like I didn't know what 'hair' is. "Did you just call my hair a duckbud?" He took my wrist and pulled me with him "Lets go!" I rolled my eyes with a secret smirk in my face while I walked after the stupid guy.


End file.
